


a shotgun needs an outcome

by HiroshiSensei



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Future, Pandemics, Paranoia, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Weapons Kink
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: Сяо Чжань успел подумать о том, чему он действительно хотел научиться у Ибо, но тактично промолчал, глядя на все эти пистолеты, винтовки и ружья. Голова кружилась от такого количества оружия.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я влюблена в их любовь, поэтому снова здравствуйте)))
> 
> СТЭНДАПФИК  
> Выражаю благодарность Биллу Бёрру и его «Bill Burr: You People Are All the Same». Посмотрели — вдохновились. 
> 
> Подозреваю, что ещё добавлю персонажей, но на сюжет это не повлияет.  
> Вселенная будет раскрываться постепенно. Смотрите метки. Кинки там не все, но))))))))))
> 
> бета - daanko

_“Мертвый он или живой,  
Попадет на завтрак мой…”  
_

— Мне нужен ствол.

Сяо Чжань произнес это на выдохе — резко, словно уже выстрелил. Перед ним, что удивительно, даже не было очереди. Чувак по ту сторону прилавка посмотрел на него безразлично, но крайне заебанно, и Чжань его понимал. 

— Какой ствол, дядь? — спросил он Сяо Чжаня.

У парня было красивое лицо, словно тот с другой планеты. Он выглядел как неживой, искусственно созданный айдол — в таких только влюбляться. Чжань смотрел на него, забыв про то, зачем он сюда вообще пришел, и все пытался понять, парнишка настоящий или все-таки андроид. 

Или пришелец? 

Чжань медленно выдохнул, заглядывая в глубокие глаза, словно искал там ответы на все свои вопросы. За прилавком зашуршало, после чего откуда-то снизу вылез еще один красавчик, но постарше. 

— Ибо, вежливее надо быть! — мягким поучительным тоном сказал он первому. Сяо Чжань огляделся, видя тонну оружия на стенах. Он же в оружейном магазине, так откуда здесь столько красивых мужиков?

Сяо Чжань понял значение фразы «неземная красота», когда увидел андроида какой-то молодой частной компании на одной из выставок в Шанхае много лет назад. Это был волшебный момент: Чжань неторопливо прогуливался по выставке, любуясь совершенно безобразными роботами, помощниками и броскими фразами в духе «технологии, способные изменить мир!». И его довольно устойчивая вселенная действительно пошатнулась, когда он увидел LZH125.

Сяо Чжань сперва заметил толпу, решил, что люди просто так не собираются, подошел, а потом понял все. На него смотрел неподвижный юноша невероятной красоты, и сердце так быстро забилось, запнулось и наебнулось, резко останавливаясь. 

На самом деле его было сложно удивить. Все знали, сколько андроидов было среди современных айдолов, и конечно же каждый из них был необычайно красив. Однако, Чжань видел в них все то искусственное, что так тщательно старались скрыть. Профдеформация, сука! В случае с LZH125 хотелось упасть на колени и бесконечно преклоняться его создателям. Огромные глаза, в которых часто отсутствовала жизнь, в данном случае, казалось, смотрели в душу. Чжань долго любовался нежным, красивым лицом, думая о том, что он обязан приобрести себе такого — разработчики говорили, что внешность можно заказать на свой вкус. Конечно, он не планировал предаваться с андроидом бесстыдствам, однако очень хотел себе столь красивого помощника. Сяо Чжань ликовал от этого прекрасного личика, уже был готов отвалить им все свои сбережения. 

А потом он узнал, сколько будет стоить сие чудо. 

Сяо Чжань не жаловался на зарплату, и даже откладывал немного на свое светлое будущее, но в тот момент понял, что не готов десять лет платить кредит за андроида. Такая цена на такого андроида была логична — Чжань даже спорить не стал, молча вздохнул и свалил, чтобы не страдать лишний раз. 

Он думал об этом чуде пару недель, а потом с головой ушел в работу и забыл. Через месяц, на старте продаж тех андроидов, потом его пригласили работать над марсианским проектом, и он вообще забыл обо всем на свете. 

Спустя два месяца, когда Чжань снова забыл про свою новую любовь, в НИИ заговорили о тех андроидах и их разработчиках, которых неожиданно посадили. Оказалось, эти чудесные мальчики и девочки не только сливали информацию о владельцах разработчикам, которые затем продавали ее, но и были потенциально опасным оружием. Один из хозяинов такого андроида лишился головы — андроид оторвал ее. Почему — история умалчивала. 

Да, пожалуй, тогда Сяо Чжань почти что влюбился в андроида, и все его чувства улетучились со временем. Новости его не очень обрадовали — радоваться чужому горю он не умел. Однако вся эта история не закончилась просто так, не забылась, а оставила за собой обиду на весь мир. 

Технологии, о которых в прошлом веке и мечтать не могли, использовались для каких-то ужасных целей. Это действительно расстраивало. Сяо Чжань вспоминал те огромные глаза и нежную кожу, приятные резкие черты лица. Разработчики были настоящими гениями, пусть и оказались алчными пидорасами.

Через год Сяо Чжань снова познал, что такое настоящая, ошеломительная красота. Тогда он впервые покинул орбиту Земли и охуел от жизни, увидев то, от чего люди могли потерять рассудок. Тогда же он надышался марсианской пыли и чуть не помер, но все-таки выжил и вернулся домой с целым багажником историй и несколькими картами с фотографиями. 

Тогда же они привезли с собой кое-что помимо баек и красивых картинок, и теперь весь мир страдал, говоря, что исследователи — ослы, круто перевернувшие мир и нарушившие покой обычных людей. 

«Да кому эти исследования космоса вообще нужны? Изучайте наш подводный мир, а лучше — человека!» — говорили они. Сяо Чжань плавать не любил, а от вида крови у него иногда кружилась голова. Однако именно его отправили на Марс, потому что он был талантливым ученым с аллергией на, мать ее, марсианскую пыль.

Как потом выяснилось, не он один такой счастливый. Аллергическая реакция на пыль — нормальное дело, если ты ни разу в жизни никак с ней не контактировал. Благо, он хорошо ею надышался, что теперь у него был иммунитет. Марсианским гриппом — прости, Господи! — тяжело переболели и те, кто летал с ним, но если Чжань хапнул свое еще на самом Марсе, то ребята ощутили прелесть болезни на Земле, каким-то образом растащили ее по всем Штатам, завезли в Китай, а потом разнесли и всей планете.

И вот прошло еще три года. Сяо Чжань понял, что ему не нужен никакой андроид — ему нужно оружие. Все знали, что он был среди того самого экипажа героев, которые впервые побывали на Марсе и принесли на Землю заразу, от которой до сих пор не нашли лекарство. Его проклинали, как будто он лично подошел и покашлял на каждого жителя Поднебесной. 

Не то чтобы у Чжаня была паранойя — просто он ссался, что однажды кто-нибудь встретит его у НИИ, и он, весь такой слабый после очередного забора крови, будет глупо убит. 

В Китае были айдолы, которые были вынуждены прятаться, чтобы избежать группового изнасилования из-за большой и чистой любви фанатов, и был Сяо Чжань, который думал, что его, такого красивого и умного, кто-нибудь убьет, потому что он первый заболел той заразой.

Поэтому ему нужен был ствол. 

— Мне нужно… оружие, — тихо сказал он, радуясь, что сейчас носил маску. Теперь он всегда прятал лицо. — Только сразу поясню, что я в оружие не разбираюсь вообще.

— Какое хотите? — низко спросил парень — тот, что помоложе. Второй ушел сразу же, сказав, что с покупателями нужно быть вежливым — его словно и не слышали.

— Которое стреляет?.. — неуверенно ответил Чжань.

Чувак цокнул и закатил глаза. Сяо Чжань его вообще не понял, но потом парень взмахнул рукой, показывая на стенд позади себя. А, ну, да, в оружейном магазине было много разного оружия, многое из которого использовалось для стрельбы. 

— Окей, давайте по-другому, — сказал инопланетный красавчик, заметив, что Чжань затупил. — Для чего вам оружие?

— Чтобы стрелять — зачем еще?

Парень снова тяжело вздохнул. Чжаню становилось менее комфортно с каждой секундой. 

— Чтобы защищаться, — пояснил Сяо Чжань.

Его не учили стрелять, когда отправляли на Марс, но разрешение на пользование и хранение у него было, поэтому он и пришел в специализированный магазин, где можно было купить лицензированное оружие. Чжань был в Штатах и видел, сколько людей носит пистолет с собой, все удивлялся, как до такого вообще дошло. В Китае после легализации оружия было по-прежнему спокойно, потому что свои ограничения все-таки существовали. По Америке было страшно ходить, но Сяо Чжань, к счастью, пробыл там недолго и чаще спал в лаборатории или тренировался перед самим вылетом. 

В его голове все было достаточно просто, как в кино: он вытягивает руку и стреляет. Но на самом деле он понимал, что это все дерьмо собачье. Чжань решил, что пойдет учиться стрелять, и, конечно, он не будет носить с собой оружие повсеместно. Ему, скорее, было важно само чувство защищенности, и уроков самообороны оказалось недостаточно. Страх сводил его с ума, и это не была паранойя. Ему часто угрожали — как в лицо, так и в интернете. 

Раньше он не боялся, но недавно ему подкинули гневное письмо в почтовый ящик — это в их-то время кто-то решил воспользоваться бумагой! Чжань пересрал, не спал ночь, пришел на работу уставший и злой, поэтому не смог сдавать свои ежедневные анализы, от которых уже тошнило. У него был иммунитет к пыли, поэтому его частенько проверяли, что-то там делали с кровью. От всего этого Чжань хотел просто вздернуться.

Он понимал, что такому как он не стоит покупать оружие. Нет, он не пойдет убивать направо и налево, но со стороны могло показаться, что он захочет покончить с собой, засунув дуло пистолета в рот. Он часто шутил про смерть, и ребята с работы давно перестали это как-либо комментировать. Сяо Чжань даже знал, под каким углом нужно держать оружие, чтобы убить себя, а не просто покалечить. Однако он никогда не сделал бы так, потому что слишком сильно любил жизнь.

Сяо Чжань видел космос. Он видел Землю и Марс, видел Луну. Он спиздил с Марса крохотный камушек и утащил его домой, предварительно сделав все анализы, чтобы ненароком не принести домой еще какую-нибудь дрянь. 

Да, это был обычный камень, но Чжань смотрел на него и вспоминал, как с трудом передвигал ногами, следуя за парнями по пыльной, неровной поверхности Марса, как делал все те фото. Он помнил, как задыхался в каюте с приступами кровавого кашля, а потом, вылечившись, летел обратно, буквально рыдая от эмоций. 

Они видели ледяные озера, горы и пещеры. Чжань помнил две Луны и путал образы, что приходили ему в бреду. Он пережил это и никто не мог отобрать его радостные воспоминания. 

Вообще-то он планировал лететь опять, и во всем Китае не было других таких ебанутых. 

Он хотел защищаться и беречь свою жизнь, поэтому ему, блять, нужен был ствол!

Сяо Чжань посмотрел по сторонам, ища что-нибудь небольшое и… красивое.

— Как насчет того? — спросил он, указывая на матовый черный пистолет. 

— Этот? — удивленно спросил парень и фыркнул, даже не потянувшись к нему. — Вы серьезно?

— А в чем проблема?

Парень легонько улыбнулся ему. Чжань подумал, стоит ли напоминать, что в оружии он не понимает ничего, хоть и держал винтовку пару раз в жизни. От НИИ его отправили в качестве специалиста, сурово подготовили как космонавта, но он не был солдатом. Он мог пережить колоссальные нагрузки атмосферы, но вряд ли справился бы с отдачей после выстрела ружья.

— Вы когда-нибудь стреляли? — спросили его. 

Чжань честно отрицательно мотнул головой. Та винтовка на учениях не считалась. Пистолет Сяо Чжань видел лишь на картинках и бесстрашных американцах. Парни, летевшие с ним, имели какое-то странное оружие, больше напоминавшее игрушечное, а на базе военные носили кое-что посерьезнее небольшого пистолета. 

— Вы не попадете из пистолета, даже если очень захотите, — спокойнее пояснил парень. Сяо Чжань пожалел, что не запомнил его имени — он был слишком красив, особенно сейчас, когда резко стал профессиональнее и начал консультировать Чжаня. Какая прелесть. — Стрельбе нужно учиться, и то не факт, что повезет. Если вы планируете защищаться, то не сможете гарантировать, что рука не дрогнет в самый подходящий момент.

Чжань судорожно сглотнул.

— Что же мне тогда делать? 

— Попробуйте это, — парень отвернулся к стенду и достал нечто огромное и страшное, держал двумя руками сразу, — скорость дроби меньше, зато не обязательно уметь стрелять — у дробовика охуенное рассеивание. Можете палить в нужную сторону — как-нибудь да зацепите.

Он держал дробовик обеими руками, и Чжань смотрел на то, как вздулись вены на предплечьях. Красиво. И страшно. Было видно, что для профи дробовик не весил ничего, но Чжань подозревал, что хрена с два он так легко сможет удержать его — что уж о стрельбе говорить.

От парня за прилавком веяло холодной красотой, и сейчас, с дробовиком в руках, он выглядел как какой-то бог войны. На нем была тонкая черная футболка, обтягивающая крепкие грудные мышцы. В обычный солнечный день Сяо Чжань обязательно облизнулся бы, но сейчас этот красивый молодой человек держал в руках оружие.

— Ибо! Хватит пугать покупателей! — крикнул тот, второй мужчина, и вышел в зал, отбирая у Ибо дробовик. Чжань посмотрел на свое отражение в стекле полки с ножами и лезвиями. Выглядел он так себе, пусть и с маской на лице — взгляд выдавал испуг. 

— Да он же не заряжен! 

— Тебе сказали же, что в оружии не разбираются, а ты дробовик достал. Чего не гранатомет сразу? 

— Так нет его тут.

— Ибо…

Коллега Ибо — или начальник? — говорил с укором, но мягко, не кричал, из-за чего пугал сильнее самого Чжаня. Он напоминал маньяка, еще и в оружейном работал, имея доступ ко всему, что может понадобиться убийце. Слова про гранатомет Сяо Чжань решил пропустить мимо ушей. 

Ибо преобразился, неожиданно став моложе. Если раньше Чжань не мог точно сказать, сколько ему лет, то сейчас видел в нем совсем юного студента, которого отругали. Ибо надулся, скрестил руки на груди, следя за тем, как дробовик возвращается на свое место — как будто игрушку отобрали. Выглядело одновременно мило и смешно, так что Сяо Чжань перестал пугаться. 

Но, тем не менее, он продолжал возбуждаться от образов, где Ибо в стойке держит пистолет и стреляет… прямо Сяо Чжаню в сердце. 

Пока Ибо дулся, споря с товарищем, в магазин зашла пара здоровых мужиков в камуфляже. Сяо Чжань прикрыл нос маской и удалился в угол зала, где блестели красивые ножи. Он впервые серьезно задумался, надо ли оно ему вообще. Оружие — это, все-таки, большая ответственность. Возможно, ему стоило сперва научиться им пользоваться, а лишь потом брать в руки? Сяо Чжань понимал, что доверять обезьяне гранату рискованно, но и не считал себя беспомощным ровно до момента, пока не поговорил с Ибо. 

У Ибо загорелся взгляд, когда он говорил про дробовик. Сяо Чжань закусил губу и посмотрел на него, снова радуясь маске на лице. Ибо переключился и уже не обижался, серьезно обсуждал что-то с теми мужиками, а второй продавец, который вел себя больше как хозяин магазина, мило улыбался им. Он и на Сяо Чжаня так смотрел, и сразу вспомнились слова про отношение к покупателям. Парень казался хорошим продавцом и, Чжань был уверен, неплохим стрелком. Сяо Чжань чувствовал это: силу, цепкий взгляд, видел улыбку милашки-соседа, который закопал предыдущих жильцов на заднем дворе, перед этим расчленив каждого.

А еще он довольно тихо ходил. 

— Господин, — послышалось у самого уха. Сяо Чжань вздрогнул, когда на плечо легла чужая тяжелая ладонь. 

— Сяо, — представился он, — Сяо Чжань. 

Он назвал свое имя, и лишь потом понял, что вообще-то скрывался все это время. Чжань испуганно вытаращился, но ответом ему по-прежнему была легкая улыбка, словно он и не знал его. Или сделал вид. 

— Лю Хайкуань, — кивнул мужчина. Чжань натянуто улыбнулся. — Господин Сяо, у меня к вам деловое предложение. Не знаю, для чего вам оружие, но в любом случае вы должны уметь им пользоваться. Я не прощу себя, если продам пистолет вам, не знающему, как он работает.

Лю Хайкуань шумно вздохнул и посмотрел на Ибо, который отпускал тех охотников. Сяо Чжань напрягся.

— В общем, Ибо с недавних пор учит стрельбе и как раз набрал группу, и у них уже было первое занятие. На самом деле, вы немного пропустили…

— В смысле пропустил? — не удержался Чжань. Во что это его собирались втянуть?

Ладонь Хайкуаня была такой горячей. Он обнимал, как добрый дядюшка или милый старший братик, так что Сяо Чжань невольно расслабился в его руках. Выглядело это все как хитрая тактика по вербовки молодых глупых парней в шпионы или экстремисты. В последнее время стало достаточно много террористов, поэтому казалось логичным, что молодой красивый работник оружейного с помощью такого привлекательного коллеги находят парней для темных делишек. Сяо Чжань, конечно, иногда хотел сдохнуть, но не планировал делать это так глупо, да и ведомым дураком он не был. 

Только это не мешало ему греться в приятном объятии Лю Хайкуаня, который продолжал вещать, не отрывая взгляда от Ибо.

— Он совершенно не умеет разговаривать с людьми, — сказал Хайкуань, — я бы уволил его давно, но Ибо мой любимый кузен и, на самом деле, он классный стрелок. 

— Он же служил, да? — спросил Сяо Чжань.

Он работал с военными и знал, как выглядит солдат — у Ибо была слишком правильная осанка. Он казался каменным. У Сяо Чжаня возникло странное желание запрыгнуть ему на спину, чтобы его крепко ухватили под коленками, и прокатиться на этом удивительном, все больше похожем на андроида парне. Лицо Ибо было сладким, а вот тело крепким и явно сильным — идеальный киборг-убийца.

Но Хайкуань лишь грустно качнул головой и заговорил тише.

— Хотел. По состоянию здоровья не взяли. 

Теперь пришло время Сяо Чжаня грустно вздыхать. Ибо бы пошла форма…

— У нас дядя военный, и он набирает группы для обучение пулевой стрельбе и безопасному обращению с оружием. Вам должно быть полезно.

Сяо Чжань сразу представил, как Ибо прижимается к его спине и бедрам, показывая, как правильно держать пистолет. Ибо горячий и твердый, а его руки так правильно держат пальцы Сяо Чжаня, что ни о какой стрельбе думать не получается. И Сяо Чжань каждый раз мажет, кокетливо просит показать ему еще раз. Ибо требует — властно и вместе с тем обреченно! — остаться после занятий, чтобы провести индивидуальный урок…

— А вы уверены, что он потянет группу? — спросил Сяо Чжань, когда смог вытрясти из головы ненужные сейчас мысли. У Ибо были красивые глаза и фигурка супер, но он должен был учить людей. Стрельба из оружия — это вам не лапшу заваривать. 

Хайкуань наконец убрал свою руку с его плеча, и стало как-то одиноко, но Сяо Чжань пережил это. В магазин снова зашли — в этот раз высокая крепкая дама с гигантским луком наперевес. 

Что это за район вообще?

— Он грубый, но становится серьезным, когда дело касается его любимых вещей. Думаю, он отлично научит вас всему, что вам интересно.

Сяо Чжань успел подумать о том, чему он действительно хотел научиться у Ибо, но тактично промолчал, глядя на все эти пистолеты, винтовки и ружья. Голова кружилась от такого количества оружия. 

— А, ну и первое занятие было бесплатным, — вспомнил Хайкуань, загадочно улыбаясь.

— Я же пропустил его?..

— Ибо наставил на вас дробовик. Для вас бесплатны первые три. 

Сяо Чжань рассмеялся.

— Как щедро!

Лю Хайкуань пожал плечами, снова глядя на Ибо. Тот отпускал пожилого мужчину, показывая ему какие-то острые лезвия. 

— Все-таки я надеюсь, что вас заинтересует эта тема. Сейчас неспокойные времена, а умеющих пользоваться оружием слишком мало. Нужно прививать культуру.

Сяо Чжань восхищенно присвистнул. Хайкуань тихо рассмеялся, взял визитку с прилавка и протянул ее Чжаню.

— Ну, и мне показалось, что Ибо вас напугал. Дробовик не был заряжен, но Ибо был слишком резок. Не хочется получать плохие отзывы.

Сяо Чжань испугался — это само собой. Однако дело было далеко не в дробовике. Он вспомнил, что такое неземная красота, увидел в руках бога оружие и подумал, что ему действительно еще рано умирать.


	2. Chapter 2

Щека Ибо была чем-то сильно натянута изнутри, и Сяо Чжань приглушенно хихикнул, глядя на нее. Их молодой преподаватель был собран и серьезен, но нечто в его горячем рту не давало мыслям покоя.

Губы Ибо влажно блестели, и Сяо Чжань был уверен, что сейчас они очень сладкие на вкус.

Сяо Чжань все-таки пришел на второе занятие, пропустив вступительное. Он вошел в помещение, где его встретили стоящие полукругом столы, больше похожие на ученические парты. В самом центре, отдельно от цепочки, был широкий стол, на котором уже заранее разложили несколько черных тяжелых пистолетов. Ван Ибо где-то отсутствовал.

Чжань только уселся, когда вошли молодой парень и девушка. Они о чем-то переговаривались, поглядывая на стол Ибо.

— Я слышал, что Ван не местный, — тихо сказал юноша.

— В смысле? — спросила девушка. Чжань обернулся, прислушиваясь.

— Ну, друг сказал, что он того, — ответил парень и показал пальцем вверх.

«Того» — это что? Что он пытался сказать? Что Ибо пришелец? Бог? С его внешностью подошел бы любой из вариантов — Сяо Чжань не удивился бы.

— Да из Чанчуня он!

Чжань тихо цокнул, почесал нос под маской, поправил очки. Он-то думал, ему что-нибудь интересное расскажут.

Чанчунь — красная зона. Оттуда начались народные волнения два года назад. Чжань крайне редко выезжал за пределы Пекина в последнее время, но за новостями следил. В Чанчуне до сих пор творился какой-то пиздец, пусть и стало несколько спокойнее. «Из Чанчуня» могло означать что угодно, поэтому общего удивления Чжань не испытал. Будь Ибо давно переболевшим, Чжань бы и бровью не повел, потому что сам он заболеть не мог.

Частицы пыли осели в его организме, прижились, но заразным он не был — ему даже справку выдали!

Главный минус групповых занятий был в том, что постоянно надо кого-то ждать. В группе должно было быть весело, но это работает лишь тогда, когда вы молоды и знакомы больше пары дней. Чжань не был заинтересован заводить здесь друзей, как и все присутствующие, ему немного был интересен преподаватель, да и то больше внешне, ведь как человека он его не знал. Поэтому он скучал.

Поговорить было не с кем, и Сяо Чжань был вынужден залезть в телефон, чтобы замучить коллег мемами с котятами. Это давно стало обязательной акцией, но никто особо не сопротивлялся. Котиков все любили.

Чжань так некстати вспомнил, что когда-то давно, до всей истории с эпидемией, иногда читал лекции студентам. Он был молод, но это не мешало ему делать успехи в своих научных исследованиях. Поначалу его не очень-то хотели привлекать в марсианский проект, потому что на весь мир нашлось бы еще с сотню таких специалистов, но с огромным опытом, которого Чжаню все-таки не хватало. Однако здесь сыграло преимущество его возраста, ведь далеко не каждый смог бы выдержать полет туда и обратно. Сяо Чжаня порекомендовал один профессор из Пекинского технологического института, что было крайне неожиданно.

Он был хорошим биофизиком. В НИИ его обожали за усердие и обаяние, а потом молодого ученого из Китая полюбили и на базе в Америке. Все начиналось даже слишком хорошо, и Чжань, окрыленный и вдохновленный, был готов сворачивать горы — хоть на Земле, хоть на Марсе. Он был готов идти до конца, лететь куда угодно и как угодно, тренироваться денно и нощно.

Он мечтал, что вскоре на Марсе обоснуется их база, хотел работать с такими же активными людьми со всего света.

— Все собрались? Пора начинать! — крикнул Ибо, наконец иссосав свою карамельку. Сяо Чжань почувствовал, как от вида его липких губ сводит скулы.

У Сяо Чжаня были светлые безграничные мечты, но он был вынужден сидеть за партой в пропахнувшем порохом и пылью кабинете и смотреть, как какой-то пацан жрет конфеты, сурово глядя на него и его новых сокурсников. И Сяо Чжань не жаловался — он был в восторге! Как выяснилось, Сяо Чжань ничего и не пропустил. На вводном занятии Ибо объяснял технику безопасности и показывал прикольные игрушки, из которых можно убивать. Чжань узнал это у взрослого дядечки, который сидел рядом и смотрел вокруг со скучающим видом.

В тот день, когда Чжань решился на покупку пистолета, Лю Хайкуань дал Чжаню важные памятки для ознакомления с курсом. Среди них была одна про технику безопасности, и Чжань честно прочитал ее, понимая, что в этом деле следует руководствоваться мозгами. «Нельзя направлять заряженное оружие на людей!» — писалось в буклете.

«А незаряженный дробовик можно!» — вспомнил Чжань и тихо хихикнул.

Он не был обижен на Ибо — Чжань не был даже уверен, что дробовик направили на него. Он вообще мало что тогда помнил, потому что пялился на чужие сильные руки и внутренне орал, погибая.

Сейчас было непривычно видеть Ибо здесь, в качестве учителя. Он выглядел собранно и серьезно, но юное лицо сильно все меняло. Тот же Хайкуань смотрелся бы тут уместнее. Пообщавшись с ним, Чжань понял, что Хайкуань далеко не маньяк и не предводитель террористической группировки — он милый, адекватный парень, который старается во благо своего семейного бизнеса. Ибо же оставался загадкой, и Чжань собирался ее разгадать!

Первое пробное занятие оказалось наебаловом — потому и было бесплатным. Второе давало больше информации.

— Я не дам оружие в руки человека, который не знает, как им пользоваться, — высокомерно заявил Ибо. Чжань восхищенно вздохнул.

— У меня ствол с введения поправки! — лениво протянул сидящий рядом дядечка. — Я пришел потренировать меткость.

— Так вам с этим в тир, — улыбнулся Ибо.

Дядька возмущенно ахнул, но ничего не сказал.

Их должны были обучать не только меткой стрельбе. Ибо относился к занятиям серьезно, и это было заметно. Чжань прикусил кончик пальца, открыл текстовый редактор, конспектируя все. Он пришел учиться!

— Вы должны знать, как обезопасить себя — в первую очередь, — продолжил Ибо, — поэтому нужно знать о хранении и составных частях вашего оружия, о возможных непредвиденных ситуациях…

— Я это в интернете мог посмотреть, — тихо пробурчал дядька. Ибо не заметил или сделал вид, увлеченно продолжил показывать те пистолеты со стола, доставая по одному.

Сяо Чжань пялился. И писал конспекты. Он обожал учиться чему-то новому, поэтому ему было интересно, хотя он надеялся, что сегодня увидит собранного Ибо, который показывает им красивые стойки, сжимает в руках пистолет. Почему-то Чжань представлял его в штанах военного стиля, отлично демонстрирующие крепкие бедра, но Ибо был в спортивных штанах, и Чжань не мог толком разглядеть его из-за стола, а так хотелось. Хотя грудные мышцы и плечи Сяо Чжань оценил.

Вот бы эти руки прижали его к стене, а твердое колено вжалось между ног, притерлось. Чжань не замечал за собой любовь к мужчинам в форме, но в Ибо что-то было. Он казался сильным, и Чжань вспоминал, как тот дулся на брата. Ибо был милым — всегда таким разным.

С пистолетом в руке Ибо выглядел агрессивно и очень сексуально. У Чжаня никогда не было красивых преподавателей ни в школе, ни в университете, и он планировал насладиться своим положением сполна, поэтому поудобнее устроился в самом центре. Он слегка приспустил маску, чтобы очки не запотевали и не мешали ему нагло смотреть.

В группе было восемь человек. В основном здесь были мужчины среднего возраста, но также оказались совсем юный парнишка, выглядящий на все пятнадцать, одна девушка возраста Сяо Чжаня и сам Чжань. В Китае с либерализацией оружия желающих приобрести что-нибудь опасное много не стало. Естественно, получить лицензию было непросто, хоть и стало реальнее. Но и очередей в оружейный не было.

Правительство решило, что нет смысла бороться с черным рынком — нужно научиться его контролировать. Пример Америки пугал, поэтому в Китае учли все их ошибки и сделали процесс получения лицензии практически нереальным. Чжань из-за своей слепоты получил специальную лицензию, плюсом наложилось направление от правительства, но ему и такая она не нужна была. Зато его товарищ с работы, который жаждал приобрести пару огромных стволов, не получил вообще никакую, потому что завалил тестирование, после которого был вынужден еще и курс у психиатра пройти.

— Он сказал, что я слишком агрессивный! — орал парень. Сяо Чжань все думал, как же доктор это понял.

Чжань психиатра прошел отлично, мило поболтал с ним, с радостью решил все тесты. Выяснилось, что он вообще не агрессивный человек, но Чжань это и так знал. Его назвали милашкой, что было даже приятно. Чжань сдавал тесты перед вылетом в Америку, имел почти что военную корочку, был воодушевлен, и честно считал, что не будет продлевать лицензию — она ему попросту была не нужна, но его обязывали продлевать ее все предыдущие года, так как он продолжал работать над проектом. Обновлять лицензию нужно было каждый год, и пока что он успешно справлялся с комиссией, но в последний раз что-то пошло не так.

По итогу, последнюю комиссию он прошел, получил новую отметку в корочке. Доктор сказал, что Чжань на грани и что ему надо заняться собой, пусть он и не имеет оружия. Он продлевал лицензию месяц назад — тогда и задумался над тем, что ему необходимо как-то себя обезопасить.

Сяо Чжань расслабился, когда назвал свое имя Хайкуаню и показал лицо. Тот никак на него не среагировал, и тогда Чжань решил, что его не знают или забыли, или Хайкуаню насрать. Последний вариант был лучше других, — это означало, что положение Сяо Чжаня не такое уж и плохое.

Ибо его лица не видел и сейчас, но наверняка знал имя — он же преподаватель сегодня! Под его взглядом Чжаня то кидало в пот, то знобило, но Ибо больше был увлечен всеми пистолетами, лежащими перед ним. Однокурсники не обращали на Чжаня никакого внимания: двое из них и сами были в масках, как Чжань, так что он не выделялся, а их места были расположены так, что они сидели в паре метров друг от друга. Пекин был безопасной зоной больше года, но эти сложные времена люди переживали по-разному: кто-то, как Ибо, не защищался вообще, кто-то надевал маски. Сяо Чжань просто прятался.

Тот ворчливый дядька, сидящий справа, даже не смотрел в сторону Чжаня, а сидящий справа мужчина посмотрел на него единожды, а потом уже скучающе что-то тыкал у себя в планшете. Чжаню было относительно спокойно, так что он позволил себе расслабиться и насладиться процессом, пусть он и пришел сюда сразу после работы, где провалялся на кушетке с иглой в вене.

Он был полон сил и не заметил, когда прошел положенный им первый час. Ибо сказал, что на следующем занятии они продолжат: сначала он проверит все то, что они выучили сегодня, а потом они, возможно, таки пойдут в тир.

— Я не требую от вас скорости. Вам нужно уметь чистить и ухаживать за оружием.

Дядька снова заворчал, что он мог научиться этому в интернете. Единственная в их компании дама подошла и прямо сказала, что тогда он может катиться к хуям. Ибо сощурился, посмотрел на них, а потом тихонько рассмеялся, отворачиваясь и беря в руки телефон — невыносимый милашка.

У Сяо Чжаня не было синдрома отличника, но он был настроен показать все свои знания и выебываться до последнего, а потом вспомнил, что вообще-то он тогда не купил себе ни пистолет, ни дробовик, ни даже электрошокер. Тренироваться ему было не на чем, но он мог одолжить что-нибудь у подруги или все-таки снова наведаться в магазин, поболтать с Ибо или Хайкуанем. Последнему он почему-то стал доверять — в этом вопросе так точно.

А еще он мог расспросить Ибо сейчас, тихим вечером, оставшись с ним в кабинете один на один, мило поболтать, похихикать над его шутками.

Все разошлись, кроме него, одного мужчины и Ибо. Чжань тихо поднялся, рассматривая со своего места стол, где лежали SFC-15, HGM-116 и TTY-3 — классические для Китая модели пистолетов, как сказал Ибо. Они были полностью собраны, и Чжань понимал, что не может назвать, где какая модель, как и выбрать, какая ему больше подошла бы.

У Сяо Чжаня руки зачесались взять в руки один из тех, что лежали перед ним, ощутить его тяжесть. Его никогда не тянуло к оружию, но в последние пару дней он много о нем думал. Возможно, дело было в исходящей от пистолетов опасности. Изгибы пальцев зудели, требуя прикоснуться, погладить, а потом обхватить рукой. Он хотел стрелять, пытаясь попасть в цель, ощутить радость и увидеть одобрительную улыбку его молодого лаоши.

Следующее занятие должно было быть через неделю, а там уже начнется веселье. Сяо Чжань вспоминал, как стрелял в тире, будучи студентом, как тренировался на полигоне. Ему нравилось чувство, когда попадаешь в цель, нравилось ожидание, длиною в короткое мгновение, когда уже выстрелил и пытаешься рассмотреть результат. Он почти всегда мазал, попадая куда-то не туда, но недавно Сяо Чжань начитался теории, так что ему оставалось лишь довериться чувствам.

Из-за своего стола он выходил неторопливо: собирал вещи, поглядывал на Ван Ибо, который снова что-то смотрел в телефоне и шуршал каким-то фанатиком. Ребенок. Сяо Чжань вздохнул, повесил рюкзак на плечо и собирался выскользнуть из кабинета, не решившись заговорить, но его остановил низкий тихий голос.

— Господин Сяо, задержитесь пожалуйста, — позвал его Ибо.

Девушка, чье имя Сяо Чжань до сих пор не знал, посмотрела на них, как-то странно ухмыльнулась и убежала, оставляя их вдвоем. Сяо Чжань напрягся, дернул плечом и тряхнул головой, подошел к Ибо.

Он не знал, о чем они могут поговорить. Ибо держал одну руку в кармане и продолжал шуршать, но поднялся с места.

— Вы же впервые пришли? — спросил Ибо. Чжань захлопал ресницами. — Вас брат пригласил?

— Ну, да. Меня.

Ибо кивнул сам себе, ненадолго замолчав.

— И как вам занятия? — в итоге спросил он.

Сяо Чжань улыбнулся, наблюдая за ним. Ван Ибо смотрел на него огромными глазами и что-то ждал.

— Вообще хорошо, — все так же улыбаясь, кивнул Сяо Чжань.

Его мнением интересовались, и от этого становилось тепло. Он понимал, что вопрос мог быть дежурным, ведь от его оценки зависит то, будет он продолжать ходить и платить или нет, но Чжаню было приятно слышать это от Ибо, которому, казалось, все кроме оружия было по боку.

— Думаю, я буду ходить. Мне нравится, — ответил он.

— Многие убежали после первого. Сказали, что нудятина, а они хотят сразу стрелять, — сказал Ибо. Чжань, к счастью или к несчастью, всегда начинал с теории.

— Такие лекции подогревают интерес, — честно признался Сяо Чжань, — я работник научно-исследовательского института, поэтому знаю, что с практикой лучше не торопиться.

Хотя он сгорал от нетерпения уже поскорее начать. В нем зарождалось что-то странное и страшное, нечто первобытное, немного возбуждающее.

— Кстати, — вдруг вспомнил Сяо Чжань, — у вас же не только стрелковое оружие продается. Вы же, наверняка, умеете обращаться и с ножами?..

Сяо Чжань спросил чисто из интереса, а представил Ибо с ножами, потому что неожиданно оказался конченым фетишистом, и узнал он об этом в данную конкретную минуту, когда открыл свой рот. Ван Ибо несколько раз моргнул, переваривая сказанное.

— Умею, но не люблю, — серьезно ответил Ибо, — с ними… сложнее. Со стрелковым оружием необязательно ходить на охоту или убивать кого-то, чтобы оценить собственное мастерство. С ножами или дерешься с воздухом, или с неподвижным манекеном — в любом случае, скучно. Есть, конечно, роботизированные тренажеры, но с ними тоже неинтересно. Возможно, это просто не мое.

Сяо Чжань мысленно вычеркнул из головы те горячие мерзкие образы. Окей, значит, пистолеты.

— А вы как? — вдруг спросил Ибо. Чжань вздрогнул. — Я читал вашу анкету. У вас лицензия военного образца, что удивительно, ведь вы также писали, что не имеете опыта с огнестрельным оружием. Насколько я знаю, вас бы и к лазерному не допустили.

Чжаня на базе почти ни к чему не подпускали. Он был «умным азиатом», но в технике мало что понимал, и Сяо Чжань был не один такой.

Помимо техников, пары военных и его самого в проекте участвовала милая женщина из России, которая, как оказалось, была химиком, и щуплый, но удивительно сильный немец — опытный  
врач, благодаря которому Чжань выжил. Их тройка была абсолютно безнадежна, когда дело касалось чего-то далекого от их специализации, так что в технике и вооружении они почти не разбирались. Лишь один человек из их команды был универсальным солдатом, и Чжань до последнего не верил, что он землянин и вообще не андроид. Чарли, молодой парень из Канзаса, родившийся в Танзании, умел все, чем порой даже пугал.

Но у Сяо Чжаня действительно была лицензия военного образца, и он на самом деле не знал, как разбирать оружие, ровно как не имел представления о строении ракеты. Каждый должен работать в той сфере, в которой был по-настоящему хорош — так его учили в университете, и это он считал верным. Он немного интересовался кулинарией, умел петь и неплохо считал, но не лез в автомобилестроение или медицину — это не его.

— Я никогда и не думал, что мне придется учиться стрелять или… — Сяо Чжань обвел рукой стол Ван Ибо, — это не совсем то, что меня интересует.

— Тогда зачем вам это? — спросил его Ибо, и это не был вопрос из вежливости. Ван Ибо смотрел на него с интересом во взгляде.

— Я же ответил в прошлый раз. Чтобы защищаться.

Сяо Чжань не спешил рассказывать всю свою грустную историю, не планировал размазывать сопли по столу и футболке на груди Ибо. Его слова могли означать что угодно: он мог просто бояться нападения террористов, мог послушаться своих тараканов в голове и решить, что его сосед — ебаный псих с охотничьем ружьем в коридоре — мечтает убить его, приревновав к жене. Сяо Чжань высказал свою позицию прямо, но коротко, и Ван Ибо, почувствовав его настроение, лишь кивнул.

— Тогда я не понимаю, откуда такие привилегии, — удивился он, — без обид, но даже у меня обычная лицензия. Вы где-то служили или?..

Ибо смешно затряс руками. Он был таким искренним, удивлялся и спрашивал прямо, менялся в лице так часто, что Сяо Чжань не мог перестать улыбаться.

— Я участвую в проекте по изучению Марса, — признался Чжань.

Это не было большим секретом, но он и не кричал об этом со всех углов. Его часто упоминали как талантливого ученого, представителя Китая в огромном бескрайнем космосе. Было приятно, пока его не стали обвинять во всех бедах вместе с товарищами из команды.

— А это не тот проект, из-за которого начался весь этот пиздец? — спросил Ибо. Чжань нехотя кивнул. — Так вы в космосе были?

Сяо Чжань снова кивнул и приспустил маску, криво улыбаясь, как будто Ибо мог узнать его лицо. Чжань приготовился к крикам и избиению, к оскорблениям, но Ван Ибо лишь рассмеялся, восхищенно посмотрел на него огромными глазами. Сяо Чжань обомлел.

— И как там?

Ибо вновь стал похож на мальчишку, едва не скакал на месте. Сяо Чжань давно не видел такой реакции в свой адрес. Он не был падким на лесть, но ему нравилось, что его старания и опыт так высоко ценили, и больше всего удивляло то, кто так зачарованно на него смотрел. Словно Сяо Чжань герой.

— Красиво, — ответил он, — возможно, для кого-то там обычно, но я до сих пор смотрю все фото и вспоминаю, как впервые приземлился на поверхность Марса.

Глаза болезненно защипало. Не хватало только разрыдаться при Ибо!

— У вас фото есть?

— Они есть в интернете. Почти все, на самом деле, но некоторые не приняли — качество плохое, серые, неинтересные. Для меня каждое из них ценное.

Он не стал говорить, что стащил камень с базы — за такое и присесть можно было. Что-то подсказывало, что Ван Ибо захочет его посмотреть, напросится домой, и это было бы неплохим сценарием, но Сяо Чжань не решился рискнуть.

— А можете показать? Ну, фото, — попросил Ибо.

— Могу отправить любимые.

За разглашение всех закрытых документов и слив информации Чжаня бы нашли и прикончили на месте, но он не собирался делиться чем-то секретным. Он сказал правду про то, что фото были в открытом доступе, и планировал скинуть Ибо лишь те, что были одобрены. Конечно, он не отправит случайному парню фото ледяного озера с замороженными следами неопознанной жизни, не покажет результаты исследования жидкости с Марса и не расскажет о том, какие орнаменты видел во льдах огромной темной пещеры. Он хотел поделиться фотографиями, которые были самым бесценным материалом для их проекта, но которыми Сяо Чжань  
сильно дорожил.

И вот у Сяо Чжаня появились контакты Ван Ибо. Сразу захотелось отправить ему новый мем с коренастым серым британцем, но он обещал фото из экспедиции, посему решил не торопиться. Сперва Марс, потом — котики. Что дальше, Сяо Чжань не думал, не имея привычку загадывать.

Он ехал домой, вспоминая лучезарную теплую улыбку Ибо, согревающую сильнее солнца. Ехал и сам улыбался. К счастью, фотографий у него было предостаточно, а курс Ибо длился два месяца.


End file.
